


Gaps

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Deception (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen or femslash, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Joanna's regrets and her friendship with Vivian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan-flashworks for the Telephone challenge.

Two months before Vivian dies, she calls Joanna. 

She doesn't pick up. She's tailing a drug dealer, plus there's a mound of paperwork on her desk.

She doesn't admit to herself that the memory of Vivian's teenaged voice, screaming that she hated Joanna, still cut like glass.

When Vivian's body is found, Joanna gets to work. She shoves the guilt aside -- why feel guilty over one missed call and not over a decade of silence?

Still, she wishes Vivian had left a voicemail. 

Even if it wouldn't have changed anything, she could at least carry Vivian's voice in her pocket.


End file.
